Fate's Twins
by Nuriko Kurosaki
Summary: While on a mission Kanda and Allen find a strange innocence. When they figure out what it is will their lives change for better or for worse? KandaAllen
1. Discoveries

_**Hello**__**! Nuriko Kurosaki here! This is my very first D. Gray-Man story. Not my very first story I have written others but well…they didn't turn out so well…but now I have it all sort of planned out! I have no beta so if there are any major mistakes please tell me. Well here we go! Oh, by the way, the main pairing is Yullen but there are others like TykiLavi and possibly a little bit of RhodeLenalee. **__**In addition,**__** if I **__**do not**__** answer your reviews in email ill answer them here. Ok now on with the story!**_

Chapter 1. Discoveries

The day things changed for Yu Kanda and Allen Walker started out like any other day. Allen was doing his early morning chair exercises, and Kanda was training outside. When they finished with their exercises, they both went to the cafeteria but not together of course. Why? Because everybody knows that Kanda hates Allen and Allen hates Kanda or so, they believe anyways. That is for a later time. They both went to order their meals-Kanda (Tempura), Allen (mountains of foods) then they sat down. Lavi skips inside just as they sit down, sits down next t, and starts a conversation with Allen. Err at least he tries to but as Allen is preoccupied by his food he doesn't notice that Lavi is even talking to him.

"Hi Allen, Kanda, Lavi!" Lenalee cheerfully calls out to them from her place in the hallway. She had cups of coffee in her hands and it looked like she was on her way to the science department.

"Hello Lenalee." Allen replies with a bright smile on his face. Lavi waves at her and Kanda grunts in acknowledgement.

"Allen, Kanda you have a mission. Go see Komui in his office right away." She yelled back and continued on her way.

Allen nodded in acknowledgement but Kanda didn't react in any way. Kanda finished first and headed out silently. Allen on the other hand took his time (sort of you know how he eats). Lavi continued his earlier conversation even though Allen wasn't listening.

Kanda walked calmly towards Komui's office and when he got there, he walked right in without a knock and sat on the couch. Komui, who had been looking at the scroll on the wall jumped about a feet in the air when he heard the door open.

"Gah! Oh um hello Kanda! You scared the crap out of me!"

Kanda snorted in reply. They waited about five minutes before Allen Arrived and plopped down next to Kanda.

"Alright now that you two are here I'll just get started. I am sending you on a mission to Sky Fire Park. It's not that far from here so I don't think it will be a long mission but I'm sending both of you because I think there might be innocence. An area in that park Finders closed off recently because when ever people walk through there they are shocked forcibly back by an invisible force field. The finders there could only give that much information because the same things occur to them. I want to see if maybe your innocence will help you get to that one. There are no current Akuma there yet. Also you may leave immediately."

They both nodded in reply and left.

_**Sky Fire Park**_

When they arrived two finders greeted them, said finders led them to the area where the innocence was.

"Sir Exorcists we've tried everything we can but none of us can get in so we know nothing of what's inside." One of the finders said.

"Alright. Hmm I guess I should try…" Allen left off as he walked towards the area. Kanda followed closely behind.

Allen and Kanda braced themselves for the coming impact as they walked into the closed off area. As they got right in front of the barrier, it suddenly sucked both of them in and they both flew towards something in the clearing. The finders around them were stunned for a minute but when they noticed they couldn't see the said Exorcists anymore they all started yelling out and searching for them.

Meanwhile inside the barrier Allen was moaning and Kanda was grunting (not like that!) because when the barrier sucked in Allen he went flying into a tree and Kanda went flying into a huge rock. Kanda was the first one to get back up and when he got up, he noticed what exactly the rock was.

"Moyashi get up. Look at this."

Allen got up quickly and went over. (It didn't faze him all that much anymore due to the fact Kanda always calls him that; now he thinks it's funny that Kanda calls him that.) As soon as he got there, his eyes widened. The rocks that Kanda flew into weren't rocks at all but two clear eggs. The clear eggs looked like they had some sort of fetuses inside of them.

"A-are those babies?" Allen gulped and examined them more.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kanda growled in annoyance.

"W-well they may be Innocence so maybe we should take them with us." Allen gulped again and walked slowly towards one of them. Kanda walked towards the other. They both picked one up at the same time when suddenly a bright light flashed and the barrier sent them reeling backwards and out.

_**Well there you have it my first chapter! So how do you like it? Was it good or bad? Please constructive criticism no flames! **__**However,**__** if you chose to flame well…oh well. Any ways I tri**__**ed to write long. **__**Gah I'm sorry **__**it's**__** not very long but I will make it longer**__** or at least try**__**! Well R&R bye!**_


	2. Are you on something?

_**Hello! I was quite excited about my reviews although not that much I'm still very happy! **__**Err**__** um I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter! Well you should know I don't own it! I'll just get started!**_

Chapter 2. Are you on something?

Allen and Kanda soon got back to head quarters with the eggs with only minor injuries (only because twice an unknown force threw them). Together they went to report to Komui, Kanda probably would have gone alone but they both had an egg.

Kanda Burst through the door frustrated for having to hold the egg for so long and half threw half placed the egg on Komui's desk. Luckily, for the egg his desk had a million papers on it to cushion the fall. Allen on the other hand gently placed the egg he had on a pile of papers next to the other one.

"Are these the Innocence? They look….sort of like babies?" Komui looked down in wonder at the eggs. Then all of a sudden, he had an evil look on his face. He reached for them planning all sorts of experiments to do on the eggs when Bookman and Lavi cut him short.

"No Komui wait you can't do experiments on it yet. We have to document it first." Bookman stated calmly as he headed for the eggs. He inspected them and as he did his eyes widened he was about to speak of what they were when suddenly Lavi beat him to it.

"Hey! I know those! I've seen them in a book before they're very, very rare…uh-oh gahahaahha!" he started cracking up to the point he couldn't speak anymore.

"What? What are they and what's so funny?" Allen yelled over Lavi's laughing. Bookman grumbled and kicked his apprentice.

"First, before we explain it I need to know who the first two to actually touch them were."

"Err that would probably be me and Kanda."

"Ha! I was right! Oooh this is going to be fun!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Alright then, well, the two eggs you found are not innocence but, Makers. Makers are special egg type things that carry Baby fetuses there's not much information on how exactly they form. What we do know is that whenever two people touch it a bright light is flashed and months or even weeks later the child of the people that touched it comes out." Bookman explained.

"No! You must be joking that can't be possible especially because we're both guys!"

"I've never heard of it happening with two men, but I've also never heard of more than one Maker being there at one time either."

By then Kanda was Fuming. He couldn't believe his ears, they were telling him that soon he would have children and not only that it would be his and stupid Moyashi's children! He was hoping greatly that it wasn't true that when the time came for these things to 'hatch' nothing will happen. Allen on the other hand just could not let the information sink in. He fell back on the on the couch in utter astonishment while trying to let all the information soak in. Kanda was the first to speak up.

"If these things are for real how long does it take for them to 'hatch'? Do they usually survive?"

"They do usually survive and it depends but we can see them grow and I don't think it will take that long. The Makers have abnormal growing rates. We will just have to wait and see."

Kanda grumbled at the answer and decided he had enough of this nonsense got up, and left. Allen recovered from his shock right after Kanda left.

"Um Bookman does this mean that these babies will have our genes? Is that why the bright light happened?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Oh. Uh no reasons I think I'll go now…" he turned quickly and walked out of the office.

Dazed Allen journeyed back to his room. He sat down on the bed and thought. He thought about the fact he was only 15. He thought about the fact that it was his and Kanda's children. He thought about the fact that he really didn't know how to take care of children. He thought a lot before he finally fell asleep.

-

Kanda, mad about the issue of the Makers stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut. He threw himself down on the bed and quickly fell asleep, not wanting to think about it until he needed to.

-

Bookman sat quietly next to the makers. He was writing information down and was examining them. He was glad for new information about the mysterious Makers and looked forward to seeing it develop. Lavi, his apprentice, was looking forward to how Allen and Kanda were going to react to it. He grinned at the thought of Allen and Kanda having a happy family (he always thought they were just closet cases).

_**Whew! I am done with the second chapter!**__**This is the edited version!**__** It's not that long but ill slowly have longer chapters please be patient. I am sorry if things don't make sense I haven't written anything in a while. I forgot to mention that last chapter. This story is probably predictable but oh well. Please keep reading and reviewing! If **__**there is**__** anything that doesn't make sense or **__**anything,**__** you have a question about put it in your review! **___


	3. This is crazy!

_**I decided to make this its own chapter and make it longer and other s**__**tuff. Sorry about all the revisions. **_

_**Ch. 3 This is crazy!**_

Allen woke up early the next day. Having been plagued with thoughts of the Makers, he fell asleep early. He leaned up slowly and shifted so his legs came off the bed. He sat there for a while pondering what he was going to do today. He concluded that he was going to work out, eat, then go see about the Makers. He got up off the bed and started with his exercise.

Kanda, being the morning person that he is was already up by sunrise and had started training outside in the forest. He thought nothing of the Makers as he meditated; they brought too many thoughts along with them.

Allen finished his 500 one-handed-body-in-air pushups and jumped down. Wiped his forehead with his arm and felt the sweat coming off he gave a disgusted look at his arm. He grabbed a new pair of clothes and headed out towards the showers to which he quickly showered then headed off towards the cafeteria. Nothing of interest happened in the cafeteria. He ordered, ate, talked to some finders then left no big deal.

Allen walked towards Komui's office thinking over what might happen when the Makers 'hatch' what would they look like, what would Kanda do, what he would do. This was all just so complicated and he knew it was just going to get worse. Along the way, he met up with Lenalee who was doing the same thing she was yesterday morning, bringing the science department coffee.

"Good morning Lenalee how are you doing?" he asked as he put on his bright smile.

"I'm great! Are you heading down to see the Makers?" she replied with a question of her own.

"Oh uh yeah I wanted to examine them more. Did Komui tell you about them?"

"No. Lavi told me. He was kind of excited about it too."

"Oh…I see hm I'm a little bit worried about it."

"I'm sure it will be alright Allen. We are all here for you just remember that."

"Thanks Lenalee that makes me feel much better."

Lenalee smiled back at him. They reached Komui's office and parted ways, Lenalee leaving to go give the science department there coffees first. Allen walked in hesitantly he looked around and noticed Bookman was at Komui's desk writing and it looked like Lavi was sleeping on the couch. Allen chuckled and walked over to the Maker. He examined them noticing they seemed bigger than before.

"Hmm these things do grow fast." He mumbled to himself.

Bookman looked up from his work at Allen. "Yes it won't take long for them to 'hatch'." He said calmly.

Allen nodded then sighed again. _'What am I going to do? I guess I should plan a little bit.' _ He slumped his shoulders at the thought but then straightened them when he felt another person's weight on his back.

"Aw don't be sad Allen! This is going to okay!" Lavi said cheerily from behind Allen.

"I hope so. Anyways I'm going to go now so you can let go." Allen said while shaking off Lavi. Lavi laughed and let go, he watched as Allen left then sat back down. _'I__'__m sure things are going to be okay.__ At least I really hope so.'_

Kanda came in much later. He looked at the Makers noticed they were bigger then immediately tried to leave. If not for Lavi spotting him. He grinned to himself got up, and pounced on Kanda much to the Japanese's annoyance.

"So you decided to visit your future children eh?" Lavi purred out.

"Of course. Now get off before I hurt you." Kanda said in a deadly tone. Lavi, taking the hint got off but still laughed.

"Aww Yuu-chan! That is so cute!" Lavi giggled out.

Kanda just growled at him and left. Lavi chuckled again because it just proved that deep down Kanda truly cared.

Over the next few days, Allen and Kanda kept their usual routine. Allen would wake, exercise, eat then visit the Makers, after words, he would go back to his room to think or visit other people. Kanda would wake, exorcise, and much later after Allen had left visit the Makers and after train some more.

Throughout the days, the Makers were going through each stage of birth and the exorcists were astounded. The first day Kanda, Allen, Komui, Bookman, Lavi and Lenalee went to visit it was already on week three of the processes. The next day it was on week four, the next week five and so on. On day ten, the Makers were fully-grown babies. The group watching over the Makers thought that this would be the day they 'hatched' but they were wrong. The fast growth process continued until toddlers then continued on to child. The process stopped when the Makers were about 10 years old. The entire development took about two and a half weeks.

Bookman watched the process and wrote it down. The fast process didn't bother him as much as it intrigued him. This was valuable information to know. He wondered if they have the same developments as a normal child would. Apparently, everyone else also had the same thoughts because they all came to ask him at one point in time that very same question to which he just answered I am not sure I was wondering myself.

The last few days of the process the exorcist weren't nervous anymore about it happening anytime so they didn't come as often. Today was one of those days that they didn't come. Komui was the first to notice something strange happening with the Makers because they were in his office. (He didn't mind that fact because it gave him an excuse not to do any work.) He leaned over the Makers and his eyes widened he took off at full speed out the door and down the hall towards the cafeteria where he knew most everyone would be.

"ALLEN! KANDA! LAVI! The-the Maker! It—" he lost his breath right about then but he kept pointing to the direction of his office.

All the people in the cafeteria looked in his direction then everybody rushed out of the cafeteria. It had circulated throughout the whole Black Order building and everybody was interested.

Allen was the first to get to the room. The Makers weren't cracking like an egg instead the children inside were breaking through a goopy substance. When they broke though they fell to the floor, Allen, and Lenalee rushed forward to them.

"Komui get me some towels please!" Lenalee asked and he rushed out to get some.

The twin Makers yawned and stretched very cutely (even covered in goo) and moved their heads up and slowly fluttered their eyes open. The first things they saw were Allen, Kanda and a room full of people.

They smiled brightly at Allen and Kanda and said with all the affection they could muster.

"Mommy, Daddy."

_**Okay that's about all I can stretch **__**it**__**. Any ways sorry for messing all this up please continue to read and review!**__** In addition, I don't exactly own the process. It belongs to **__**Ceres**____**check it out if you haven't read it its great. Anyways enough of my advertising! R&R bye!**__****__****_


	4. New lives

_**Hi, I'm back sorry I'm very late. I haven't had time I guess also that I'm still I planning stage. Anyways not much to say I'm just going to get started.**_

Ch. 4 New Lives

Everyone crowded around the three exorcists and the two children trying to get a closer look. The two twins looked like chibis of Kanda and Allen. Well almost. The one that looked most like Kanda has Forest Green eyes and shoulder length Scarlet hair, surprisingly enough it was very like Lavi's eyes and hair. The one that looked most like Allen has Light Baby Blue eyes and Long Midnight Black Hair. The two cringed away at the new onlookers. It seemed as if they didn't like big crowds. Lenalee, noticing this, immediately stood and started to push everyone back.

"Allen take them to your room and get them something to wear I'll meet you there later." She then looked at Kanda and gave him a menacing girl look. "You go and help him too Kanda."

Allen nodded picking up one in his arms. Kanda grumbled and picked up the other one. Even he the most feared exorcist didn't go against Lenalee or even women for that matter not after being with his mother and sisters for most of his younger life. Allen and Kanda brought the two boys to Allen's room and set them on his bed. Allen walked over to his drawers and grabbed two of his shirts; they were big enough for the two younger boys. The boys put the shirts on then looked up excitedly at the two older boys. Allen looked down in wonder at the two young boys then up at Kanda.

"How did one of them get red hair and green eyes?" Allen asked.

Kanda shrugged. "They must have gotten them from your side of the family."

Allen looked down at them again and decided that maybe it was possible; after all, he didn't know his family.

"Mommy, Daddy what are you going to name us?" they asked tilting their heads to the side. Allen gasped out remembering that they can, in fact talk. Well this certainly answers the question of development.

"Hmm I hadn't thought about that what about you Kanda?" Allen asked looking at Kanda and furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Aki, that's the name I choose."

"Wow have you been thinking about this?"

"No."

"Uh ok then"

The one that looked like Kanda jumped up excitedly. "Oh! Oh! I want that name! Can I have it? Please?"

Kanda looked down at him and nodded slightly. The boy jumped for joy and tried out his name with his brother.

"Hmm I guess that leaves you how about Aiden? I really like that name."

The black haired boy nodded his head with glee and now the two boys tested out both of their names with each other. They stopped for a moment and looked up at both of them again.

"Mommy, Daddy what are your names?" Aki asked.

"Allen Walker and his name is Yuu Kanda." Allen replied.

"How come you don't have the same last names? Aren't all mommies and daddies supposed to have the same last name?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah well mommies and daddies aren't supposed to be males either." Kanda snorted.

"Oh well then how are you our parents then?" Aki questioned.

"Long story we'll tell you later." Allen sighed. Just then, Lavi and Lenalee burst into the room. Well actually, more like Lenalee walked in calmly and Lavi burst in.

"Ah I can finally see the twin cuties up close and personal!" He shouted happily, as he skipped towards them. Lenalee sighed but laughed right afterwards.

"Who are you?" Aki and Aiden asked looking at the new comers with a questioning look.

"Ah my name is Lenalee Lee and this is Lavi." She said sweetly to them.

"Hi Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Lavi!"

They both laughed at this.

"So have you guys given them names yet?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah we have." Allen said looking down at them. "Hey boys tell them what your names are." The boys smiled and nodded their heads.

"My name is Aki! Daddy named me!"

"My name is Aiden! Mommy named me!"

"Aw those names are cute looks like they named you well." Lavi laughed as he huggled them.

Allen furrowed his brows again.

"Hey how come I'm mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Well that's easy because you're more femine than Kanda! Although Kanda is very girly looking." Lavi replied for them earning a glare from Kanda.

"Yeah that too. Nevertheless, we just know. We don't know why." The twins stated. A strange noise emitted from the twin's stomachs as they finished talking. A blush rose to their cheeks and they looked down at the floor. The exorcists in the room-with the exception of Kanda-laughed at the two adorable boys.

"Come on boys lets go get you something to eat." Allen said still laughing slightly. He grabbed one of each of their hands and led them towards the cafeteria with Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda in tow.

As soon as they stepped foot in the cafeteria the whole room turned to look at them. They all started to rush forward but the look Lenalee gave them made them back up and sit back down. Allen continued walking and went to the counter Jerry was monitoring.

"Hey there Allen! What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh not for me this time it's for them." He said lifting both to sit on the counter.

"Oh what do we have here? My they look just like you and Kanda also a little bit like Lavi." He stated as he observed the two boys.

"My name is Aki and this is my brother Aiden who're you and how do you know our parents and uncle?"

Jerry chuckled. "Hello there boys my name is Jerry I am the head cook here that's how I know them. So what would you two like today?"

Aki looked over to Aiden and silently talked to each other. After a moment, Aki nodded his head and turned back to look at Jerry.

"We both want the same thing. Spaghetti, Miso, Soba, lasagna, Rice, turkey, Beans, Green Chile stew, Chow Mein, Fried rice, and orange chicken." He said with a bright smile. They all stared at them for a moment then laughed.

"Ah I have a lot on my hands now that I have you two and Allen. All right ill get right to it! " he chuckled going back into the kitchen to cook it all up. He came back quickly with all the food. They both took a tray and followed Allen to a table. Allen sat on the right of Aki and Lavi sat on the left of Aiden. Lenalee and Kanda sat opposite.

"Wow Kanda why are you sitting with us I would think you would have left by now." Lavi half-joked half asked.

"I'm not just going to abandon them I did this so I have to take responsibility for it. I hate men and women that don't." he replied coldly.

"Hmm didn't expect that." Lavi mumbled.

"That's great that you think that way! It's not good when men and women do that." Lenalee exclaimed. Kanda grunted in reply and she sighed half expecting it.

Right about then Komui skipped into the room. "Lenaleeeee! Come to brother!" he skipped over to her and behind hugged her. Lenalee smiled and leaned into the embrace.

"What is it brother?" she asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to hug my dearest sister!" he exclaimed. He turned his head in the direction of Allen. "Actually I came here to give Allen something." He handed a letter to Allen then hurried away quickly already knowing the contents of the letter. Allen gave a questioning look after him then looked back at the letter.

"What is that mommy?" the twins asked in unison.

"It's a letter I think."

"Who is it from?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well then read it!"

"Ok ok!" he looked at it again and opened it as soon as he read the whole thing he turned pale.

It was a summons from General Cross.

_**Whew **__**I am**__** done. Sorry **__**it is**__** short again but be patient ill get there! Anyways I would like to point out the fact that I have so many hits but only ten reviews! Please review I adore them! I don't mind anything you write. Also, as I said before if you have any questions or if something doesn't make sense please tell me in a review! See you next time! Oh, by the way do you like the names I picked? I hope so**___


	5. What?

_**Hello there yet again! **__**Welcome to this next installment of Fate's Twins! I **__**have not**____**updated**__** in a long time! Wanna know why? I had no idea what to write. .; Well anyways Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming!**_

Chapter 5. What?

Allen stared at the paper for a few more moments then tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why in the world would Cross feel the need to summon him? He couldn't have found out about the twins and if he did why would he even care? If he wanted Allen to pay off his debts, he could've just sent them here. Why would he even risk the fact the order knew where he was? It just didn't make any sense!

"Well what is it! Tell us!" Aiden yelled interrupting Allen's thoughts. Allen looked up at the paper and then around at everyone else before answering.

"Um well it's from Master Cross….he is summoning me although I'm not exactly sure why."

"That's strange why would he do that? And doesn't he try his best to avoid the Black Order?" Lenalee asked looking just as confused as Allen did. Allen nodded.

"When and where does it say?" Asked Komui calmly with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Err it says in India in three weeks."

"Well Alright then I suppose you should leave soon then." Komui replied while nodding as in to take all the information in.

Aki and Aiden got bright smiles on their faces with all the Info that they heard.

"Yay were going on a trip to India! This is going to be great! Just like a family vacation!" They said in excited unison.

"Wait who said your coming with me?" Allen exclaimed in half mocking half-serious tone.

"We did that's who! You can't just leave us here!"

"Of course I can just leave you here you would be safe but that's ok I would actually prefer you two to come along." Allen said while smiling down at them in a motherly way. Everybody 'awed' at the scene (with the exception of Kanda) and Lavi laughed.

"See you are the mother Allen I doubt Yuu-chan would ever do something like that!"

Allen blushed and Kanda glared at him. Lenalee chuckled to herself while the twins laughed aloud. Komui smiled at this happy scene as he got up to go back to his office.

"Oh and Kanda I want you to go with Allen for obvious reasons." Komui yelled and quickly left to his office.

Kanda grumbled but did not complain. Allen and Lavi gave Kanda a startled look because clearly they thought he was going to blow up and decline. Lenalee just laughed and thought that it was cute.

Lenalee Lee, being the Yaoi fan girl that she is decided that the fact that Allen and Kanda are not together and have two children was a very bad thing. Therefore, she also decided that she would help get them together with the help of Lavi. So here, they are sitting in Lenalee's room thinking of ways to get the two closet cases together. Lenalee paced around her room in thought whilst Lavi sat on her bed. An idea suddenly struck Lavi and he grinned at Lenalee.

"I know! We could…

Allen sighed to himself. Taking care of kids is hard; they have way too much energy! He had been running around with them all day at first showing them around and then playing tag and other games with them. He was slightly tired but seeing, as he is just 15 and an exorcist he still had plenty of energy. Currently, he was sitting by a tree outside while Aki and Aiden are playing on a tree nearby.

"Be careful boys! Don't climb too far up!" he shouted at them.

"We'll be fine don't worry!" Aiden yelled back.

Allen sighed again, leaned his head against the tree, and watched as they climbed higher and higher.

Aki climbed behind his brother at a slower pace. "Wait for me!" he exclaimed while trying to catch up. Aiden stopped and looked down at him. "Hurry were almost to the top you're going to slow!" Aki grumbled up at him. "No you're going to fast!" Aki reached up for the next branch but when he grabbed it, it snapped. His eyes widened as he fell sideways and almost off the tree, he quickly grabbed a nearby branch and steadied himself. "Ho! That was close!" Aiden hyperventilated. "Gah! Don't scare me like that!" He grabbed his chest as in to steady his raging lungs. Aki kept climbing faster this time and reached where his brother was. They continued climbing at a steady pace until they reached the top. Aiden reached for the top first and looked on at the beautiful scenery surrounding him. The sunset on the horizon illuminated the trees and the sky. The clouds lined with gold looked like they stretched on for miles. Aki smiled and sat next to his brother watching along with him. They sat there in content for a long while before Allen called for them. When they reached the bottom of the tree Allen examined them. They both had leaves and sticks in their hair and Aiden had some dirt smudged on his cheek. Allen laughed at the sight.

"Ah you guys need to be washed up! Come on lets go take a bath!"

Aiden looked over at Aki and Aki looked over at him they looked each other over and decided that would be the best deal.

Allen led the way to the baths with the twins following and holding each of his hands. Along the way there, Allen bumped into Lenalee.

"Oh Hi Allen, boys." She said smiling at Allen then down at the twins. She noticed how dirty they were and grinned slightly.

"Hey Lenalee." Allen said while smiling back.

"Hi auntie Lenalee! Where heading to the baths!" The twins said in unison.

"Oh? Well it certainly looks like you need one! Have fun!" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. She quickly left to tell Lavi the news.

Allen oblivious to the grin kept going but the twins on the other hand did. Aiden looked at Aki and Aki gave him the look like yeah-I-noticed-it-too. They followed along silently both thinking the same thing.

_'I wonder what that was all about.'_

_**Okay yeah I'm going to stop here **__**because**__** my brain is slowly dying. Yeah it sucked oh well hopefully I'll improve.**____**Also,**__** sorry for the long wait and **__**thanks so**__** much for the reviews and **__**favs! Keep reviewing and reading I love 'em! **__**Also**__** I might edit the chapters so watch out for that though I will tell you.**_


	6. Bath Time!

_**Hallo! Hmm sorry for the long wait not much time for computer. Also sorry in the last chapter there might have been a confusing part. FFnet didn't put the lines that I had there on it. Sorry. Anyways ill, get on with it!**_

_Ch. 6 Bath Time!_

Allen continued to make his way with the twins behind him when once again he 'bumped' into someone. This time it was Lavi carrying a cup in his hand.

"Hi Lavi." Allen called out with a smile on his face. Lavi smiled and waved back then jogged over to Allen.

"Hey Allen I was looking for you!"

Allen tilted his head to the side slightly and mumbled out an 'oh?' Lavi grinned at him and handed him the cup he was holding. Allen took it and looked at its contents then looked up at Lavi again.

"Um…thanks? What's this for?"

"Ah Lenalee wanted me to give it to you. She said that she wanted you to try and that she would come to see you later to ask how it was after she finishes with the job Komui gave her." Lavi said in a cheery voice.

"Eh! I wanna try some! Can I try Lavi?" Aiden asked while trying to get a hold of the drink. Lavi quickly grabbed the cup and held it above his head.

"Ah no it's a drink Lenalee made especially for Allen." Lavi said hurriedly. Aiden pouted and put his arms down. Allen chuckled a little bit and took the drink back from Lavi.

"Thanks Lavi I'll be sure to drink it but I really must get these two cleaned up." Allen said with a few more chuckles.

Lavi looked down at the two boys then laughed too. "Yep! Well bye then!" With that, Lavi left.

_: Everyone is acting suspicious all of a sudden brother: _Aki thought to Aiden.

_: Yeah, we'll have to keep a close eye on everyone: _Aiden thought back.

Allen pulled them along not noticing anything going on between them. They reached the baths quickly after that.

"Boys go and take your clothes off grab a towel then come back so I can wash your hair." Allen instructed as he pointed to where they needed to go. They both nodded and left. While away Allen took this, chance to observe the drink. He looked and noticed the drink was a pinkish-reddish color and it smelled great. He shrugged and drank it in two gulps. Immediately he felt lightheaded and he took a few clumsy steps back. He put his hands to his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

'_Eh? What was in that drink! I feel strange. Hmm…' _he thought. He shook his head to take away the dizziness. _'I'll have to ask Lenalee later' _

Right about then is when the boys came back with towels wrapped around there waist. Allen smiled at them and led them to the area to wash their hair.

_Meanwhile with Lenalee…._

Lenalee walked towards the cafeteria with her goal set. She was going to give Kanda this drink and he was going to drink it. She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Kanda in his usual place in the back; she walked calmly over to him and sat down placing the cup by Kanda's tray.

Kanda glanced in her direction and grunted a greeting. Lenalee not fazed by the greeting smiled in reply.

"Hey Kanda. Um I was wondering if you would try something for me?" she asked sweetly.

Kanda looked at her again with a mildly surprised look. "What?"

"Can you try this drink for me I just made it and need someone to test it out." She repeated.

"Why don't you try it yourself?" He grumbled.

"Well…because. Just drink it!" she gave him an annoyed look then a pouting look.

Kanda sighed then 'che'd'. "Fine" He picked up the drink and chugged it. Lenalee gave an evil grin and ran out of the cafeteria.

Kanda felt himself get dizzy and almost toppled out of his seat. He growled and caught himself and was going to yell at Lenalee for giving him something weird when he noticed she left. He grumbled and stalked off to his bedroom.

_Back with Allen and the twins…._

Allen left to change into a towel quickly then sat on a box behind the twins. He put shampoo in, poured water to wash it off then the same with conditioner. He laughed when they shivered from the water and they all laughed when Aiden tripped on a bar of soap and landed on his butt (well they laughed after they helped him). When they went for the large baths Aki and Aiden's eyes went wide. They yelled about how huge it was and jumped in not realizing it was hot. Allen laughed as both of them jumped right out and ran to him crying. He pat their backs and told them to get in slowly they sniffled, nodded and walked back to the bath. Overall, they had a great time in the baths.

When the lively group left the bath and headed towards the changing room Allen realized something. He had forgotten to bring new clothes for them to change into. He smacked his forehead and sighed. The twins gave him a strange look and laughed. Allen sweat dropped.

"Ah boys sorry but I forgot to bring fresh clothes so were going to have to keep our towels till we get to my room."

"That's ok I'm sure we will be fine."

"Yeah."

"Hmm were also going to need to buy both of you new clothes. You can't use ours forever." Allen stated as a matter-of-factly.

The three of them set off towards Allen's room. They were almost there when a door slammed open and collided with Allen's face. He fell to the ground with'oof!' and rubbed his nose.

"Ah mama!" The twins yelled with wide eyes. The person whose door hit Allen quickly closed the door to see whom they had hit.

Aiden still looking at Allen yelled at the person. "Hey! Watch when you open the door stupid!"

"Yeah were gonna hurt you for hurting mommy!" Aki yelled with him. They both looked up to see who it was and paled.

"Err…uh…papa…you…sorry!" They said in unison to Kanda. They bowed their heads expecting a scolding but a few seconds later, they looked up and noticed something strange. Kanda was blushing like there was no tomorrow and was staring at Allen fiercely. Allen looked up and started blushing as much as Kanda is. Aki and Aiden looked between both of them and giggled. Aki followed Kanda's line of sight and blushed as well.

"Oooh! Daddy is a pervert and mommy is flashing us!" Aki yelled. When Allen collapsed his towel completely fell off. Aiden looked as well and started laughing. Allen screeched out and wrapped his towel around his waist again still blushing. Kanda's mouth fell open and he just stood there.

"You should have kept it off." Kanda said then his eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say that even though it is what he was thinking. The twins laughed again, Allen's eyes widened even more, and he blushed even more.

They were like that for a while until suddenly Kanda grabbed Allen's arm yanked him up, ran into his room, and slammed the door shut.

Aiden and Aki sat there confused for a moment then shrugged it off. They both sighed and headed towards the cafeteria still with only towels. When they walked in all eyes were on them. They blushed and walked over to where Lenalee and Lavi where sitting.

"Ah boys! What are you doing here with only towels on!" Lenalee exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Where is Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Well Daddy through the door in Mommy's face and he fell and flashed us. Then they both blushed for a few minutes." Aki said.

Aiden continued. "Then Daddy picked up Mommy and went into his room and we walked here."

Lavi and Lenalee soaked it up then grinned and high-fived.

"Bwahahaha our plan succeeded!" They exclaimed in unison. The boys gave them a suspicious look.

"Although I didn't think that they would go that far already." Lenalee said in a fan girlish voice.

"Hmm that means they are both horn dogs. Wow didn't expect that." Lavi laughed.

"Are you guys going to tell us what's going on or not?" The twins yelled annoyed at them for ignoring them.

"Oh ah well we or I decided to get your parents together and we both knew they were just closet cases so we did something special. I made a drink for each of them but I the drink was a love potion and a truth potion. So when there done they can't yell at us because they really do like each other!" Lenalee explained in a cheery I've-done-good voice.

"Ah we see! Oooh that's wonderful now we can be a happy family!"

Lavi chuckled and Lenalee kept grinning.

Allen and Kanda were in for a big surprise in the morning when the effects of the potion weren't so harsh but then again so were the twins.

_**Whew im done for now . Thank you all for your reviews! **_

Love is but an element- Thanks a lot! Hee so excited!

Wing's Backside- Thanks and I try!

KiraLacus Forever- ha you were right XD

Pay Backs a Bitch- heh thanks! And no that would be bad if Kanda hated him(even though he sort a does…)

Nic – if your still reading… thanks for the advice hopefully things will get better. –sweatdrop-

Sealed-Dynasty – heh well I sorta explained it I guess. Yeah its weird but hopefully I can explain it better later on.

Kari-san- I doubt your still reading but eh. Sorry its boring for you but there are other stories I don't mean it to be boring.

Agitosan- no he doesn't look like Lavi just has red hair and green eyes like Lavi he looks like Kanda. Lol a Lavi fantasy. Hmm I dunno I like that age I guess –sweat drop- and they convinced him so easily because his motherly instinct crept in(that sounds weird….).

Sweet Snow2- ah thank you very much! I add whenever I can and well I'll try to get a yaoi scene out –blush-

FireNose, lynixe, buchouslvr, KiyoiYume, FanfictionLover, Mistress of the Dark- Elements, StunningSpellRocks2345, flirtymiyu, SilentKiller1. Thank you all so much for your reviews! –bows-

_**That's all for now folks! (lol) **_

_**-NurikoKurosaki**_


End file.
